Hassan's Saviour
by catalougedreams
Summary: Amir had two choices. Run or stay. Amir chose to stay. Hassan's POV of the alley scene.


**Another one of those 'What if' stories but I couldn't help it.**

**I do not own this incredible moving book. Sadly Khaled Hosseini does. **

**Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

As soon as I threw the rock, Kamal and Weli grabbed my arms whilst Assef lunged at me. His hand closed in on to my chin as I heard the sound of my savours' voice.

"Stop!"

Amir-agha was running towards us - towards me.

I relaxed myself and cried out: "Amir agha!"

He halted in front of the scene, swallowed and breathed heavily.

Assef straightened up and glared at Amir.

"You shouldn't have interfered" he said slowly.

He nodded to his allies and before we could blink, Kamal had Amir in a headlock, face down on the ground, his right cheek against the cobbles looking in my direction.

Whilst this was happening, Wali threw me to the floor and straddled my torso, holding my arms down in an uncomfortable position.

"How about we both teach them a lesson. Why not we let Amir-jan watch how a dog should be properly treated" Assef walked over to me and pulled down my trousers and I knew what was going to happen.

Amir struggled against Kamal's hold but Kamal only pressed him harder to the ground.

_Please don't struggle Amir-agha._

_How can you lie there and be so calm?_ His eyes seemed to ask that question.

I couldn't answer his look of terror, only pant as I knew what would happen to me in a few short excruciating minutes.

Pain. That's what I could feel but nothing compared to the elation I felt in my heart that my friend -my baradar came to rescue me. Even if he could do nothing to stop it, I was grateful that he was here, he came to my aid where, as Assef said, he could've run.

But he didn't.

He came. For a Hazara servant.

For me.

My eyes locked onto his and I saw the fear, his breaths came out as rugged. So I reached over and grabbed his hand; laced my fingers with his hand closed my eyes and prayed to Allah.

I didn't cry out as Assef dominated me, I exhaled slowly and prayed harder. I prayed for forgiveness but mostly I prayed for Amir- agha. He shouldn't have been here to watch this.

I heard his breathing increase and I squeezed his fingers in reassurance.

"Bas" Amir cried out weakly and yelped as fingers brushed across his cheek. I opened an eye to find his cheek pink with flesh hitting flesh. Amir locked eyes with me. I gasped uncontrollable and he looked away, his eyes shut tight.

Assef was done with me. Finally. And I heard his sigh. I still didn't let the tears flow. I wouldn't give Assef the satisfaction that he broke me.

"Now boys, I think the dog has learnt his lesson, nay?"

"Yes Assef Jan" Kamal answered, a tremor in his voice.

I faintly heard him zip his trousers up and the feel of my _chapan _back across my legs but I still didn't move. Nor did Amir.

"Bia, I think we need to talk to Amir"

As I lay on the floor, I watched the threesome leer over at Amir, sprawled on the ground, Kamal's hands pressing him into the dirt, making him unable to move.

Amir- agha looked up at Assef then down to me and I shook my head again.

"Please, you've had your fun. Amir- agha has done nothing. Leave him be" I cried out.

Assef turned to me and glared at me before kicking my stomach to which I replied with a choked gasp.

He turned back to Amir and raised a hand. Amir agha squinted his eyes and turned his head slightly, readying himself for the blow.

_Allah, please _

"You're lucky Amir jan, but only this once, if we meet again, I promise you, you will get what you deserve"

Assef drew his arm back then drove it towards Amir agha's abdomen.

He gasped, choked and moaned and curled in on himself.

Assef smirked then motioned for his friends and they ran out of the ally.

"Amir, agha" I asked as I stared up at him.

Tears were burning my eyes but my pain didn't matter right now as I saw him on the ground, his eyes squinted, his head pressed to the ground as if he was trying to bury himself in it. His arms hugged his middle.

The pain was still fresh in my mind but I swallowed it and slowly stood up. I hobbled over to where Amir's kite was and picked it up.

By this time Amir was on his feet, looking at me with shattered eyes.

Not saying a word, I handed him the kite, which he took, looked at it then threw it to the ground.

Frowning, I opened my mouth but Amir, shook his head and flew his arms out towards me.

Taking a step back was painful but I tried hard not to flinch as I got over the surprising notion and hugged him back.

His shoulders were shaking so I held him tighter.

"Amir agha-" I murmur.

"No" he gasps, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Amir agha, I prayed to Allah to help my through this and he sent you, I should be thanking you. You came" I replied back.

He let go of me and looked me in the eyes. Tear tracks fell down his cheeks.

I motioned him with my fingers and began to hobble down the ally, "Let's go, Agha sahib will be worried" I explained.

Amir nodded slightly then picked up the kite that resided near his feet.

We began to walk down the ally and back to the streets of Kabul, the merchants clearing the streets of the post- kite tournament.

As we rounded the corner, Amir pressed his hand to mine.

I took it and laced my fingers with his.

His face was ash-stricken, looking at the ground.

"Tashakor" I mumbled looking at the place he was looking at.

I knew we would never be the old Amir and Hassan, something happened to us. But I knew that if we were Amir and Hassan, the Sultans of Kabul, then we'd get through this and come out stronger. We bonded over this. However awful it was. It made us inseparable. We both saw something we didn't like and had to endure it but we both would get through it. Together.

"You know I'd do it again Hassan" he whispered.

I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Me too" I replied, "A thousand times over"

* * *

**Please review, would be lovely of you :)**


End file.
